Powerpuff Teens
by Ranellope forever
Summary: Cowritten by me and sweetprincess900045. When the PPG are turned into teenagers, they fall for the RRB.
1. Chapter 1

Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup, collectively known as the Powerpuff Girls, were not your ordinary, everyday little girls. These girls had superpowers, which they used to fight crime and the forces of evil. One run-in with three super-powered boys, however, would change all of that.

The girls were at home, enjoying the weekend. Blossom was out jumping rope, Bubbles was playing with her favorite stuffed animal (a purple octopus named Octi), and Buttercup, ever the tomboy, was playing Mario Kart Wii. They had no idea that their lives were about to be turned upside down and inside out.

Suddenly, Professor Utonium, their creator, came rushing in. "Girls, girls! Come look what I made!" he cried. They followed him down to his lab, where a very tall object stood covered by a cloth. He pulled off the cloth, declaring, "I present to you my latest invention! It's a machine that emits a ray. Whoever gets hit by the ray instantly becomes a teenager!" The girls were quick to agree to be careful around it. They had no idea, however, just how hard this would be.


	2. Chapter 2

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup each took turns changing themselves into teenagers, Buttercup, levitated off the ground and smirked. "This is so much better than being kids," she said, lifting a table with a single arm. Bubbles nodded and let out an ultra scream. Test tubes began to break and shatter, and the sound was heard all across the town. "This is so cool," she said.

"Now girls, we need to use our powers for good, not for our personal uses," Blossom advised.

"Blossom is right. And you'll only be teenagers for three days, before the effects wear off. I advise you to use your new abilities to save Townsville from the clutches of evil." The professor added.

At that moment, the hotline rang. Blossom ran and picked it up. "Yes, mayor? What is it?" she asked. After a moment, she nodded and said, "Don't worry, mayor. We're on it!" She looked at Buttercup and Bubbles and said, "The Rowdyruff Boys are at it again! Let's move out!" They flew through the roof and headed downtown.


	3. Chapter 3

Brick, Boomer and Butch, collectively known as the Rowdyruff Boys, had just robbed a bank. They were now on their way back to Mojo Jojo's observatory. Suddenly, the girls appeared in front of them. "Not so fast, Rowdyruff Boys!" the girls cried.

The boys were taken aback by the girls' new appearances. Expecting the 5-year-old Powerpuff Girls, they were shocked by the 16-year-old Powerpuff Teens. Nonetheless, they attacked. This proved to be their downfall, as the girls' advanced age also gave them more powers that were greater than those of the boys.

The girls took the boys to jail. In their cell, Brick asked, "How did those girls beat us? We've always been evenly matched!" Boomer responded, "It must have something to do with their older appearances. If we get as old as them, or even older, we can beat them!"


	4. Chapter 4

So the Rowdyruff Boys busted out of jail and flew towards the Utoniums' household. Butch picked the lock open and the boys quietly slipped in. The house was empty so they search for the Professor's lab. After a while of searching, they found it and went inside. They saw Professor's new invention and smirked at each other. Brick, Boomer, and Butch took turns using the device and transformed into teenage boys. They took a while taking in their new appearances, when they were suddenly pushed back out of nowhere. They fell to the ground hard and looked up, rubbing their heads. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup glared at them angrily, clearly upset.

"You are so dead, Rowdyruff Boys!" they screamed.


	5. Chapter 5

The boys instantly got into fight positions. With their new bodies came new powers, which enabled them to beat the girls. Then they flew off, promising to return to defeat the girls once and for all.

The girls, meanwhile, were shocked. After countless encounters with villains and monsters of all shapes and sizes, most of which had ended in victory for the girls, they'd finally been defeated. Blossom was confused, Bubbles was saddened beyond belief, and Buttercup was angrier than ever before.

Back at Fuzzy's cabin, the boys were enjoying their new bodies. Time was running out, however, and the boys would soon lose their new powers. They were determined to steal the machine, and keep their new bodies permanently.


End file.
